


Temptation

by finvampire



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Slash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finvampire/pseuds/finvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk doesn’t believe in no win scenarios. Pike agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

‘TEMPTATION’

 

The cuffs around his wrists were slightly problematic while running and trying to maintain his footing on the cavernous ground. He should have known better and stopped himself from consuming the beverage which he’d presumed to be tea, although the hint of bitter flavour had suggested otherwise.

Everything would have been in order without the fact that he’d been feeling ‘under the weather’ after the rendezvous with the Captain and Admiral Pike. Spock felt his strength evaporating from his body during the day. Come evening, he found himself utterly exhausted for no obvious reason.

Then, slowly, it unfolded in his mind- Kirk and Pike had dosed him with an unidentifiable substance which had effectively separated him from his Vulcan strength. Spock was now as weak as a human. This wasn’t good - in comparison to Pike and Kirk he would be weaker as a human, thanks to his lean body and more distinguished muscle tone.

Spock growled in frustration as he fully understood the reasoning behind this charade after watching the holovid planted in his bag. For weeks now, both Captain and admiral Pike had proclaimed their romantic interest towards his person. They had been acting quite inappropriately even during the interaction with the crew.

Spock had expressed his opinion on the matter very clearly. He had no desire to engage in a romantic or sexual relationship with either party. Evidently, it had not gone well.

It had been utterly confusing to stir awake and find himself sprawled across moss and stones in a dense forest, cuffed and disoriented, the dampness of the ground making his body shiver uncontrollably. He had Kirk and Pike chasing after him by horseback, and he had to try and get away by foot. He’d tried to get rid of the cuffs but hadn’t succeeded.

~*~

Jim smirked smugly when he observed his holomap and the little red dot moving further into the forest. He could see the exact location of his first officer at all times, thanks to the tracking device he’d planted inside the seam of his shirt. Jim could taste the sweet victory already; Pike didn’t have the same advantage as he didn’t know about the tracking device. Jim knew Pike would use dogs or something of the sort to track Spock down.

He would be pounding into that sweet ass in no time. That might sound rather harsh to some, but from the first time Jim had set his eyes on his First Officer his body had been in constant state of arousal, which made him frustrated with himself.

The Vulcan exuded raw, suffocating sexual appeal with his dark, almost black eyes, his lean and powerful body and long legs. Not to mention his should-be-illegal lips.

 

The only solution was to fulfill his desire, and fuck Spock in all ways imaginable. The drug he acquired from Bones was going to help him to achieve his goal. After all, Jim Kirk did not believe in no-win scenarios. Pike was under the impression that Jim had only used some mild drug to get Spock where they wanted him.

Jim knew that under the firm demeanor of his first officer hid a passionate being. However, his Vulcan upbringing had him shield himself against all emotion, which was illogical as far as Jim was concerned. Spock was half human; therefore it had to be more difficult for him than for someone who was fully Vulcan.

To be completely honest, Jim Kirk was in love with his first officer.

~*~

 

This wasn't new to Spock- he'd had his fair share of desperate advances in the past. He'd of course rejected them, for it was most unappropriate to attend in such activities with anyone else than a life partner- a matter which Vulcans took very seriously.

It had been difficult in his academy days. He learned his Vulcan appearance attracted almost half the male population in the school, and almost the half of the female population. The reason why he was more appealing for Terran men, was utterly confusing for him.

His thought process stalled when he felt sudden tightening of rough material around his ankles. Spock was a Vulcan, but even that fact didn’t stop him from falling hard as he lost his balance.

He lay still for a while, stunned by the impact, but was soon able to spin around and face his captor. Above him stood non other than his captain, smirking devilishly.  
Spock could see the barely contained lust in his eyes, and it was all directed at him.

~*~

It had been easy to track down his first officer; he had cheated like in that test back in his academy days. Spock had been so mad at him. Judging by the look on his face, he was mad at him now- nothing had changed. Jim wanted so bad to love this man, but it wasn’t easy when it was one-sided. Spock was glowering at him under his long lashes, and making a growling sound which sounded like a warning. It only made Jim’s cock grow harder in his regulation slacks.

Spock was attempting to flee when Jim lunged at him and pinned him against the nearest tree trunk. He grunted in pain when his back hit the rough surface of the tree. It was the first time he’d felt actual physical pain caused by a human. The realisation of how vulnerable he was in this situation had his head spinning.

Jim pressed himself wholly against Spock’s body, feeling the burning hot skin of this tempting creature through the blue shirt. His first officer snarled at him and tried to push him away by a hand on his chest, but Jim was stronger than him. Jim captured both of his hands, removed the cuffs, and tied them to the tree - then he proceeded to remove Spock’s pants. Jim removed his own clothing quickly, and pressed himself close to Spock again.

”So beautiful,” Jim whispered in awe as he ran his fingers up and down Spock’s trembling thighs. There was a dusting of black hair on his first officer’s chest and a treasure trail leading to his perfectly shaped cock. Jim’s breath caught in his throat as he lowered himself down Spock’s abdomen, licking all the way down to his flaccid cock, leaving a wet trail behind.

”I see you have started without me,” a voice called from behind Jim. He snickered as he saw Pike standing there, his arms crossed over his chest, staring at them intently.

”Would you like to join us?” Jim offered sweetly, glancing at Spock, whose eyes were growing bigger by the minute.

Pike didn’t need another invitation- he all but pounced on Spock, kissing his neck and moving up to nip at his jaw line. Spock was still snarling at them both, eyes furious like burning amber. Jim shushed him by kissing him on the mouth roughly and bit his lower lip until it bled green. Even the blood of his first officer tasted as good as the rest of him.

Soon enough the snarling from Spock changed into little, barely audible whimpers as Jim started to suck on his cockhead, and ran his finger around his tight entrance gently. Spock was ashamed of his reaction but couldn’t help it. His cheeks burned green as Jim suckled on his own finger and started to move it in and out of his hole, stretching him for something bigger. Spock had never participated in such action before and was terrified.

”Jim,please…I have never…with a man” he managed to utter without loosing his dignity altogether as Jim lifted his legs up and guided them to settle around his waist. Pike was perfectly content with fisting his own cock and kissing every spot he could find on Spock’s exquisite body. He’d always wanted to touch this unearthly creature,but wasn’t able to do it during the academy days. He’d been Spock’s instructor those days.

”I’ve got you, baby,” Jim whispered gently and kissed the tip of the pointed ear, making it flush green. He slicked his cock with a generous amount of lube and started to rock himself gently into his first officer. Spock made a little mewling sound as Jim was finally balls deep in him. He took a moment to let Spock get used to the feel of him and slowly started to move in and out of his body.

It felt so good that Jim had to restrain himself from pounding hard and fast into that sweet little hole. Spock had a different physiology than a human, and the muscles of his entrance were gripping Jim’s cock so hard that he almost came instantly. When he was sure he wouldn’t hurt Spock he started to pound into him in earnest. He was almost ready to come when he felt a hand on his arm.

Pike winked at him and cut Spock’s hands free. He then lay on the ground and settled Spock over his lap, motioning Jim to position himself in front of Spock. Jim was confused at first, but when he realized what Pike wanted he complied quickly.

”I’m going to take care of you,” Jim reassured Spock as he slipped inside him again. Spock wanted to panic when he felt another cock pushing inside from behind, but Jim stared in his eyes, and convinced him without words that it’d be okay.

The pleasure of having two cocks sliding inside and out of him was so intense it made Spock come so hard that his whole body shuddered violently in the aftershocks. He’d initiated the meld with both of his partners during the copulation which made his orgasm even more profound- as it made theirs.

The explosion of Spock’s release made his entrance squeeze tight around Jim and Pike making them come shouting shortly after Spock.

”Mine,” Jim growled as he slipped out of his first officer, and lay down, spooning him from behind. Pike then lay down on his back and threaded his fingers through Spock’s silky raven strands.

’As you are both mine from this day forth’ Spock whispered in a sleepy voice.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: roseandheather (Livejournal)


End file.
